


【贾妮贾无差】妮妮想了一下拿起了电话 千字短打 一发完

by batcat229



Series: 千字短打 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Minor dark!Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：关于过去的Tony对停电事件（x）的小脑洞。





	【贾妮贾无差】妮妮想了一下拿起了电话 千字短打 一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 1、 妇联4剧透预警  
> 2、 千字短打  
> 3、 妮妮（即将）黑化警告

**正文：**

 

      托尼对着眼前的报告陷入了沉思。下午他胸口的弧反应堆突然短路，贾维斯却完全没有反应，因为当时他可靠的AI检测到了另一个AI系统，在下载如此庞大的数据流的时候，它一时间竟然没能空出并行运算的余地。

 

      托尼在医院进行完身体检查回来后，（为此他还错过了约定的土耳其大餐，虽然他的队友们反映那家店烂透了）贾维斯也初步完成了数据解析。虽然大部分内容贾维斯都未能分析出结果（不知道是由于数据本身不完整还是对方的加密算法过于先进），但可以肯定的是，这是一套基于史塔克工业系统的系统，而且对方已经初步掌握了纳米机器人盔甲和通过量子空间进行时空跳跃的技术。

 

      “来自未来的科技吗…….“托尼看着虚拟屏幕上浮现出来的盔甲，那简直与自己还在构想中的原型机同出一辙。托尼叹了一口气，把虚拟成像的内容一扫而空。

 

       他们白天才击退了一波外星侵略者，甚至还来不及庆祝胜利，就要面对下一个潜在的对手。

 

        虽然不知道队友们是怎么想的，但是冲出虫洞看到了敌方实力的他明白，他们这一次能成功不过是侥幸而已。而且那个谎言之神趁乱跑走了。他会明智自保，利用宇宙魔方逃到无人之境吗，还是会屈于恐惧，再次回到他主人的身边？再加上这个来自未来的未知数……

 

        他本以为弧反应堆的短路不过是个不幸的小插曲而已。现在看来，这很可能也是那批未来人搞的鬼吧。就算这次他们只是冲着他来的，也没能杀死他，他们还会再出现吗。更让人不敢深思的是，他们的目标只有托尼·史塔克一个人吗，还是说他们准备打击这个刚成立的复仇者。他又要怎么对付可以进行时空跳跃的敌人。

 

        “Sir，我觉得我们可以利用这些数据。“贾维斯突然发话了。

 

          “当然，贾维斯，”托尼当然清楚这份数据的价值。有了这些知识，他能提前十年研究出他一直以为是空想的东西。而且……

 

           托尼看向了报告中关于量子科技的内容。如果他能利用这个技术的话，他胸口的弹片就能轻松地取出来了吧。他甚至可以回到过去，回到……

 

         “贾维斯，执行光照会协议。”

 

         “你确定吗，Sir？”贾维斯一向波澜不惊的电子音里甚至透露出了一丝恐惧。

 

         光照会协议，那是一份由史塔克家族和另外五个“人类代表“签订的秘密协议，托尼甚至在这次战斗中都没有激活，因为激活这个协议不但意味着他们面对的威胁终于超出了他的超级头脑能够解决的范围，而且，一旦世界的命运压在他们这六个最聪明的人类的脑袋上的之后，他们还能继续克制而又有效地履行保护全人类的吗？

 

         “我们面对着来自未来的威胁，非常严重的那种。”托尼叹了口气，脱力地躺在了身后的椅子上。

 

          “Sir，我建议你和其他人商量一下比较好。”

 

         “有些东西，他们还是不知道的比较好。”托尼闭上了眼睛。

———End——— 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 1、 突发x  
> 2、 我不是故意让Tony黑的，但Tony这种为了人类走极端的黑法真的很好吃啊  
> 3、 【/删除】也很符合人设【/删除】  
> 4、 谁说贾妮股跌停了【不是


End file.
